


Fly (Huening Kai x F!Reader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Cute Huening Kai, F/M, Shy Huening Kai, Soft Huening Kai, Sweetheart Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: Watching her girlgroups collaboration with American DJ Marshmello, both their bandmates still find the time to tease the reader and her boyfriend Huening Kai.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fly (Huening Kai x F!Reader)

It probably was the shortest song you had ever recorded, when it came to the lyrics, but its choreography was one of the most elaborate in your still fresh career.

Ever since your debut in early summer 2019, your band "Dreamers" had gained worldwide success. International as well as national media called you the greatest success of Big Hit Entertainment since the debut of their last girl band, PHOSPHENES, back in 2017. Supported by the seven girls, you and your bandmates were now following their steps in conquering the hearts of your fans all over the world. And as it seemed you had already been able to get fans, who were superstars themselves.

US-American DJ and music producer Marshmello had been so in awe with your debut album, that he had asked your label if a collaboration with your band was possible. He had been tasked by Disney to create a short yet interesting music video that featured the main characters from their new version of the cartoon series "DuckTales". The final straw for him to go and ask Big Hit for your assistance had been your bands reveal, that your were big fans of the cartoon series ever since the old version.

A day later a formal mail had arrived and from there everything had sped up. With your label agreeing to the offer and Marshmello suggesting that he'd love to come to South Korea for the recordings, Big Hit had informed the five you soon after. The actual recording had happened in a blurr. Despite the rather tight schedule due to Marshmellos upcoming concerts in India and Japan he had taken his time and been a very friendly partner to work with. You had shared a wonderful time in the studio, eventough he had never taken off his mask in your presence. After the recording had been finished, he had thanked you wholeheartedly, before leaving to complete his tour. The final elements of the video like your choreography as well as the sketches of your cartoon selves had been exchanged via mail.

Today you and your bandmates had recieved a first version of the music video, in which you and Marshmello helped the main characters of DuckTales after their spacecraft crashed onto a remote planet of your star system.

While Donald tried to fix the ship under the watchful eyes of Scrooge McDuck, his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, as well as their friend Webby Vanderquack explored the environment. As they climbed on the various formations, they suddenly learned, that the planets surface actually worked like a trampoline. All four of them jumped and floated through the air happily, enjoying themselves as they encountered your and your bandmates' cartoonized versions, while Jisoos voice was heard in the background singing the first of four actual lines.

_I can fly_

The five of you were playing tag in the air, trying to catch one another, when you noticed the four ducklings. Waving at them and showing that you meant no harm, you offered help to them, but felt like there was one more person needed to fix the problem. Therfore you asked Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby to engage with the music equipment floating above the planets surface. By playing the right music to your moves, you would be able to call out Marshmello, who was not only an alien DJ, but also a great expert on fixing broken spacecrafts. This time Michas voice was heard, repeating the line from before.

_I can fly_

While the little ducks took over the keys and started to repeat the melody you had taught them, the five of you started to dance to the beat. With your talents joined, your plan succeeded and Marshmello appeared, mirroring the ducklings' melody with his own equipment. Seeing your problem, he then bursted away from his instruments, all fired up to join the five of you in your quest to help the stranded astronauts. Together the six of you grabbed onto Deweys, Louies, Hueys and Webbys hands, before flying towards the still ruined ship. Your movement joined forces with the floating equipment and formed a lilac space tornado as Akiras voice sang the third line.

_I can fly_

Your tornado gently pulled Scrooge, Donald and the ship from the ground, so they joined the ten of you in the middle of the lilac whirls. Following Marshmellos and your bands command the equipment started to attach itself to the ship, replacing broken parts in the process.

"Hold on a second! So the message is that "Music can fix everything!"? Nice!"

TxTs member Taehyun stopped the video on his YouTube account and turned to the five of you, who shared the bands couch with his co-members Soobin, Beomgyu, Yeonjun and Huening Kai.

"Yeah, we and Mello had the same idea at this part. So we went straight for it.", Jisoo explained with a proud grin.

"You girls are truely lucky. He's an awesome artist!", Yeonjun said with a small jealous pout, that quickly dissolved, when his girlfriend, Micha, kissed his cheek.

"He mentioned, that he'd love to work with Big Hit and their idols again, so don't think this collaboration was the last. Maybe you're the lucky ones next time.", she laughed.

"Let's continue the video, I really wanna see how it ends.", Kai suggested, before turning his face to you and winking.

Your cheeks immediately became red, since you knew, he wanted to hear your part, which had given you a lot of anxiety since its notes were rather high. In the end you had been rather content with the result, but to hear it now, mixed up with the video and the instruments called back your nervousness.

Taehyung continued the video with a quick click and the little film continued, switching to a close up of Marshmello behind his turntables. The set around him was styled into the insides of a spaceship. As the camera widened its perspective, the non-cartoonized five of you came into view, repeating the choreo you had performed before. Throughout the Djs solo, a few cartoon sequences showed the cartoonized six of you repairing the ducklike spacecraft, before the video went back to "reality". There your band and Marshmello were visited by the ducklings, who jammed along with you, while Chaeyeons voice sang the lyrics for the fourth and final time.

_I can fly_

The video ended with the newly repaired spaceship hovering above the planets surface. While Scrooge, the ducklings and Donald had boarded it, Marshmello, Akira, Jisoo, Micha, Chaeyon and you had taken your places on its roof. After a few jumps and bumps the ship took off to your soothing voice singing a non-verbal finish part.

As the screen faded to black, the boys of TxT praised your hard work cheerfully, causing you and your bandmates to burst into joyous laughter along with them. While the other eight proceeded to talk about ordering pizza to celebrate this successful preview, you walked to the kitchen in order to get something to drink.

Kai followed you, using this short amount of time, to kiss your cheek when you poured yourself a glass of lemonade. You nearly dropped the bottle at this tender approach, but he caught it for you.

"You sounded great.", he complimented you, closing the bottle and putting it aside.

"Thank you, Ning Ning.", you mumbled, before giving him a small peck on the lips.

The brunette gently leaned his forehead against yours and the two of you could have enjoyed this quiet moment for a little more, if fate hadn't decided to ruin it in the next second.

"Hey guys we wan- OH!"

Jisoo had entered the kitchen, walking in on Kai taking your face into his hands, about to kiss you again.

Both of you looked at her, trying to quietly ask her to not drop the bomb of what she saw onto the others for the sake of you.

"Ji? Is something the matter?", Taehyun called out to his girlfriend.

A devious smile formed on her face, condemning you and Kai to another evening of eternal teasing.

"No, just our favourite couple making out in your kitchen!", she chirped back.

Burying your face against your boyfriends front, your ears were immediately filled with whistles and shouts like "Go for it, you guys!" or "Not on the counter, you scoundrels!".

Kai let out a sigh.

"Come on, let's face them. As long as we don't order pineapples on our pizza, I'm sure they'll shut up quickly.", he whispered encouragingly into your ear.

Looking up at him, you frowned.

"I wish I'd have your optimism."

He tapped the tip of your nose with his right pointer finger, before gently taking your left hand and lacing his fingers with yours.

Holding onto him, you left the kitchen, ready to face the usual teases.

After all, there would come a time, to give your bandmates and their partners a healthy taste of their own medicine..

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my DeviantArt account of the same name.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> The song "Fly" originally belongs to Marshmello, who recorded the lyrics with Leah Culver. The rights for the MV described in this shot, belong to Disney and Marshmello.
> 
> "DuckTales" and its characters belong to Disney.
> 
> TxT belong solely to themselves and all copyright aside from their personal informations belongs to Big Hit Entertainment.
> 
> The idea as well as the names of the band "Dreamers" and its members were chosen and created by a dear friend of mine and were not my own idea! Please do not use any of these elements without permission!!


End file.
